President Snow
President Coriolanus Snow is the orchestrator of Panem and the Hunger Games, the nation's bloody sport which pits individuals from poorer and richer districts against one another for the entertainment of a few Capitol noblemen. Snow's regime was faltering when the revolution of a District 13 native named Katniss Everdeen was gaining steam across Old America and uprooting the numerous military forces of Panem's government. Luckily for Snow, the Dark Imperial armies of Hades would arrive to back his troop battalions and crush the revolutionaries, Katniss being captured by Commando Droids and is executed in public. Once, Snow was a simple and young politician advocating for state and district rights against the corrupt institution of the Capitol, Panem's ruling body. His hard campaigning and charisma quickly drew him a dedicated and loyal voterbase. However, the Capitol's bureaucrats had enough, felt threatened, they had mercenaries assassinate Snow's son and blamed it on Anti-Capitol extremists whom viewed Coriolanus too lenient with the Capitol. The manipulations worked, and Snow quickly joined the Capitol as a low-level officer. Snow ascended the ranks quickly, dismantling networks of highborn bureaucratic officials that wanted to keep him down via exposing the rampant bribery scandals occurring in the Capitol, using it as blackmail against the bureaucrats to promote him to Supreme Commander of the Capitol's Military. Using his newfound power, Snow made loyalists out of several secret police divisions, and soon planned a coup against the bureaucrats. Contacted in secret by The Fallen and the Dark Imperial Commanders, wanting to prop a future regime of Panem led by Coriolanus as their puppet, donated military supplies and troops in secret to the cause. Snow initiated his coup in 2045, killing the bureaucrats mercilessly and establishing his dictatorship over Panem, dissolving their system of public officials and ministers and instead relegating all power to himself. Snow has been managing Panem for nearly 20 years, and for many of the newer generation of Panemians, is the only ruler they've ever known. Being an efficient and highly intelligent autocrat, Snow is known to take no prisoners and not tolerate political dissent, employing vast armies of Dark Imperial drones to solidify government control over the 13 Districts. Promoting a military-industrial complex which pumped out new war machines, Snow's control is absolute and total, his people are not given a gasp of freedom. WAR OF DARKNESS During the War of Darkness, Snow contributed Panemian Military Troops to assist in the numerous developing fronts, assisting the Dark Lord Sauron and Lord Hades's personal campaigns on the Pike Empire. Though truly, these supplies and additional manpower meant nothing considering Panem was still technologically outdated and their fascist style of thinking allowed dozens of individuals to escape the draft. However, even with these setbacks proving near-devastating, Panem was not punished for their menial assistance during the war, simply ignored since by then the Dark Imperial state was under pressure and close to utter collapse and mayhem. --------------------------------------------------------------- President Snow's regime was approached by OmniCorp, a drone-producing manufacturing outfit that also doubled as a corporate enterprise specialising in militaristic solutions. Their leader and CEO, Raymond Sellars offered a private drone army to assist President Snow in his planned Panemian conquests of his Earth's Canada and Mexico, which the statesman accepted. With his strengthened army, Panem's legions took over their neighbours with quick succession and formed alliances with China and Russia. Currently, Snow still operates Pane